The present invention relates to a table positioning mechanism. More particularly, the invention relates to a table positioning mechanism designed for applications in precision measurement instruments, precision processing machines, general industrial machines, industrial robots, or similar applications.
In the prior art, table positions in equipment such as general industrial machines have been fixed by mechanisms employing a pair of single axis positioners, each positioner having a pair of linear guide rails and a driving mechanism for producing motion in the direction of the given axis.
The position of a table may be fixed on orthogonal coordinates by using a mechanism wherein each of the positioners is place orthogonally with respect to the other. Such a mechanism, however, has drawbacks in that it occupies a large space and requires the use of numerous elements, thus making it expensive to produce.